Malin Raw
Description Somewhat short for one of his kind, Malin stands at just over 5 feet tall, and he looks rather frail, weighing no more than 85 lbs. Waist-length, platinum blonde hair compliments the sky blue of his eyes. His wings are almost pure white except for the dark grey feathers which border the bottom of his right wing. When armed for battle, Malin wears light-blue full plate that is designed to blend in with snow or sky. The heavy steel shield which is held in his right hand is colored a deep red, which makes the blue holy symbol of Pthalo emblazoned upon its face all the more prominent. The blue crescent of Pthalo serves as the cross-guard to a long sword that’s blade is colored to match his shield. When not in battle gear, Malin dresses simply in robes of light blue with a holy symbol necklace being his only finery. Personality Malin’s treats strangers with a quiet kindness. He will assist those in need without complaint or request for payment. He responds to inquiries with an open honesty but will not often volunteer information about himself. When his friends or innocents are in danger, Malin’s shell drops away. He will protect his allies by audibly challenging foes and punishing them if they dare to engage anyone else. Backstory Malin was the third child of two loving parents. His eldest sister was well into adulthood by the time he was born, and Malin rarely saw her. His older brother, Mith, was only 10 years older than him though, so by the time Malin was 6 they would frequently play together. His brother was even the one who helped him practice flying. Mith would often regale young Malin with his plans to join the priesthood and eventually leave their home to spread Pthalo’s word of peace and love throughout the land. It was on one of their longer adventures that they were separated by a stronger than normal wind. Malin descended to avoid the gusts and found a large nest containing 2 beautiful black and white speckled eggs. After admiring them for some time, he decided there was no harm in taking just one, so he picked one up in both arms and began flying slowly upwards. As he ascended over a peak, Malin was pleased to see his brother coming towards him. When his brother asked him about the egg, Malin lied and said he found it lying outside of a nest that looked abandoned. Mith offered to carry the egg because it was obvious his little brother was struggling to carry it. The ear-piercing screech Malin heard haunts him to this day, and in a blur his brother was knocked from the air by a large griffon. Malin began following his brothers descent, but Mith shouted at him to go get help. Malin hesitated, but loyally followed his brother’s direction. By the time his parents returned with Mith’s body, Malin had no tears left to cry. He swore to himself and Pthalo that he would not tell another lie. As Malin grew, he built his life around the tales Mith told him as a child. Malin joined the priesthood and became well versed in peace and love, but his worship was tempered by his desire to protect those who could not protect themselves. Instead of becoming a priest, Malin followed the path of the holy warrior and dedicated himself to defending the helpless. After hearing of the damage to the southern lands caused by the War of Lies, Malin left the temple to put his training to good use. He found work with the church in Valdane, on the Braden plains. Zartis Arc